


Mr Theodore Walker

by Roryfinn



Series: Supremefamily Plus Three [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Phil Cares, Protective Phil Coulson, Tooth Rotting Fluff, phlint - Freeform, pure fluff, reunited, slight angst, soft phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryfinn/pseuds/Roryfinn
Summary: “They had me open up a bakery behind this boarding school and I had to use the pseudonym, Theodore Walker .This kid came in one day. All they wanted was a cookie before they had to go back to school. After that, they started to come around more. They helped me bake and stock the display cases. They also had finger-shaped bruises under their sleeves.“Or: Phil Coulson and Rylee might know each other better than they think.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supremefamily Plus Three [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763275
Kudos: 30





	Mr Theodore Walker

Harley, Rylee, and Peter were once again crowded into Peter’s room playing video games. Rylee watched while their two brothers played. They were playing ‘retro’ games today. 

“Damn it, Keener! You cheated.”

“Nope,” Harley popped the ‘p’, “I’m just that good at _Street Fighter_.”

“That’s because you're old.”

“One year Parker! One year older than you!”

Rylee snickered behind them. “Guys can you believe I’ve been in New York for 2 ½ years.”

“Shit Springs. I still can't believe I’ve been here for 5.”

“Yeah, I can’t relate.” The three of them giggled at Peter’s remark. “Hey, do you ever miss London Springs?”

“Like do I miss being there or what I miss the most.”

“Both. Like I miss the small towns the most but do I want to go back to Tennessee? No.”

Rylee thought about Peter’s question for a moment. Remembering the fights with their father, and being sent away. Then they remembered one thing they missed and have missed for almost 7 years. 

“I don’t want to go back forever but visit, obviously yes. One thing I miss though is this bakery that was behind my school. They had the best biscuits. They opened when I was about 9 and closed after 6 months but I miss it.

“The owner's name was Mr Theodore Walker, the only American I knew at the time. It’s actually where I get my middle name. Well sorta.”

Peter interjected quickly, “Wait your name is Rylee Walker Waters.”

“Technically no, but I always tell people it is. Mr Walker helped me a lot when I was younger and I didn’t want to forget him. Besides, I really like it. I wish it was my surname instead.”

Harley perked up at that, “You don’t like your last name, Rylee?”

“It reminds me too much of my father, so I guess not. I’m not too fond of it.”

“Rye why didn’t you say something? We’ve been calling you Waters and you don’t like your last name. Is that why you cringe every time you hear it?”

“Kinda.”

“Okay, so we’ll stop and call you Walker instead.”

Rylee smiled to themselves at Peter’s words. “Thank you guys, but that’s beside the point. I miss the bakery and that’s about it. London wasn’t very nice to me I suppose you could say, but that’s another story for another day.” 

“Rylee, Boss acquires your assistants.”

The three siblings laughed again. The tension that was momentarily in the air cleared. 

——

“Boss, before Rylee comes in I would like to inform you that I overheard them telling Harley and Peter that they did not like being called Waters and preferred Walker, their middle name.”

“Thanks for the heads up J.”

Tony looked up from his current project as his youngest child walked through the lab doors. 

“Hey, Dad, what’s up?”

“Your suit. I took the overall design with the grey and black and made you a new personalised one.”

He gestured to the suit on the far side of the lab. 

It was a black sleeveless bulletproof top. With grey accents. The bottom half was black leggings with grey knee protectors that matched the grey wrist stabilisers. There was an avengers logo patch on the top left corner of the top and under the logo in said Springs. It also had a matching top with a built-in binder for their flat days. 

“Oh my god, dad. It’s amazing I love it. You didn’t have to do that, the other one worked just fine.”

“Yeah I know, but I thought you should have your own suit, not an old Shield suit. Oh speaking of Shield, Furry wants to see you. He said you did some pretty good undercover work with Clint when Nat was out.”

Rylee’s eyebrows shot up. “Furry wants to see me?! Stop it. Wait does that mean I get to meet the famous Phil Coulson.”

“Mhmm. Also, you're gonna be late so head to the roof and meet Clint up there he’s taking you to headquarters.”

Rylee nodded and ran up to the roof, excited to be a part of a team. 

——

(1 month ago)

“Phil, did I ever tell you Stark took in another kid?”

“Not that I know of. What’s their name?”

Coulson walked back over to his boyfriend. He sat down on the couch next to him taking a sip out of the water bottle he just grabbed. 

“Rylee Waters.”

Phil spits the water right back out. “Rylee Waters?”

“Yeah, you alright there?”

“Do they have dirty blond hair, glasses, freckles and two different colour eyes? A blue and green one.”

“Yes, ho-how do you know that? And how did you know their pronouns?”

Phil the man who always wore a suit and tie(and had just recently gotten back into jumpers). The man who insisted that his glasses made him less intimidating(who also is getting back into them because Clint loves them), started to tear up. 

“Phil?”

Coulson let out a watery laugh. “Did I ever tell you about my 6-month ‘vacation’ to London?”

“Yes. You used to boast about being the only agent that got their vacation paid for. How could I forget.”

“Well you see, that wasn’t a vacation. I was sent there to look out for any alien tech that might pop up after the battle in Greenwich, London. They had me open up a bakery behind this boarding school and I had to use the pseudonym, Theodore Walker.”

Clint started to chuckle. “Is that why you still have all those soft sweaters?”

Phil playful shoved him before continuing, “This kid came in one day. All they wanted was a cookie before they had to go back to school. After that, they started to come around more.” Phil sighed and looked up reminiscing about his earlier times with Shield.

“They helped me bake and stock the display cases. They also had finger-shaped bruises under their sleeves.“

“That kid was Rylee,” Clint whispered out. 

He vaguely remembered the kid talking about a Mr Walker that they were close with. Nothing more. 

“I had to go back to HQ after 6 months and haven’t been back to London in 7 years. I thought I would never see them again. I kept my tabs on them worried about the constant suspicious bruising. About 2 years ago they could find them. I thought…”

Phil trailed off. He looked down as the tears that accumulated started to trail down his face. But he wasn’t sad. No, he was so happy. Overjoyed. Almost happier than he was after Clint asked him out. 

“They came here 2 ½ years ago. Then Tony and Strange took them in.”

“Thank god. Their father was terrible. Clint, I have to see them.”

“They are amazing in the field. Talk to Fury and see if he will take them to HQ so you can see them again.”

Phil smiled. A bright and cheery smile. A rare smile, one that only Clint saw and soon Rylee would too. 

——

Rylee sat in the quinjet with Clint practically bouncing from excitement. 

“Let it be known I will never give you coffee again. Got it, Walker.”

They smiled at the nickname.

_Jarvis must have told the team. That’s sweet._

“I’m excited. Like I get to meet Phil Coulson! _Phil Coulson!_ Clint Barton’s boyfriend!”

Clint clamped his hand over their mouth. “I told you that in confidence you wouldn’t spill.”

“Fine. Still Clint. What do they want with me? I’m just your average teen.”

“Yeah, your average teen who is telekinetic and can manipulate the earth and time and speed and temperature. Shall I go on.”

“You know Clint, I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed.”

“Did you just insult me?”

“Yup. And I quoted Shakespeare along the way. It’s a win-win.”

Clint smiled and shook his head. Muttering to himself something that sounded a lot like ‘dork’. 

“We’re 2 minutes out, get ready for HQ Springs.”

Once they landed and got into the base Rylee stood and stared. They were in complete awe. 

“Well well well. Agent Barton. Agent Walker.”

_Jarvis really told everyone. I have to make sure I thank him_.

Rylee smiled wide at Maria Hill's words. She started to lead them towards an elevator. 

“Maria. How’s everything over here? People miss me?”

“No one misses your pranks or ominous sound coming from the vents Clint. Trust me.”

Clint and Maria’s playful banter continued until they reached an empty conference room. 

“Your very quiet Walker.” Maria raised her eyebrow at them. 

“I’m just a bit nervous I guess.” 

“British? How long you’ve been here.”

“Yeah, I was born in Yorkshire but I spent most of my time in London. I’ve been here for almost 3 years.”

“How do you like New York?”

“They’re very similar places, London and New York. Both places are cities so it’s not much different. I think the lingo was and still is the hardest part.”

While Rylee was telling her about London, Phil and Fury walked into the conference room. They didn’t notice but Clint did almost instantaneously. Knowing his boyfriend's footsteps by heart. He looked up and smiled at his boyfriend's face. 

“Agent Walker, Barton, Hill.” 

Rylee looked over at Fury when he spoke. Stopping their conversation with Maria.

“Walker. That's new. Wonder where you got that from.”

Rylee’s head looked over at Phil immediately. Recognizing the voice right away. 

“Mr Walker.” Their voice cracked. Tears pooling in their eyes. 

“Long time no see Rye.”

Rylee didn’t hesitate, jumping out of their chair they ran over and into Coulson's arms. Pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. 

Phil looked over at Clint as he said “awww”. He tried not to pay attention to the wet spot that was growing on his jacket. 

“So I heard you took my pseudonym for your own. Rylee Walker has a nice ring to it. I haven’t properly introduced myself the right way Rye.”

They pulled their face out of his chest and looked up at the man who saved her many times before. 

“Hi, my name is Phil Coulson.”

Rylee definitely looked shocked at that. They turned to Clint and mouthed, ‘That your boyfriend!’ Clint laughed loudly at Rylee’s antics. 

“Yes, Walker that’s my boyfriend.”

Nick was laughing with Clint while Maria chuckled behind her phone. Recording the whole interaction. 

“You got all that Hill.”

“Oh yeah, I got it all.”

Phil looked over to Rylee once again. “God Rylee. You're all grown up.”

“Yeah, that’s because the last time you saw me I was 9,” Rylee smirked at him. “He makes the best pastries. Don’t ever let him tell you differently.”

“Okay I will admit, those were all my original recipes. Maybe I should get back to baking.”

“Are you coming back to the tower?”

“Yeah, I’m coming back.” Phil chuckled at their question. 

“Good because I have embarrassing stories to tell.”

“No. No no no no no.”

“Clint, did I ever tell you about the time Phil almost set the whole bakery on fire?”

“Damn it, Rylee!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments, kudos and prompts are appreciated! 
> 
> This is the link for my quotev group for this series you should join it...
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/RoarItsRory/groups


End file.
